


the sun

by sunhiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Anal Sex, Body Worship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Wing Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunhiyou/pseuds/sunhiyou
Summary: “You know exactly what I mean,” Shouyou flares up, “I can feel it from you, too, you know.” A different look settles in then, and this time, it’s filled of unspoken sobriety, it seeps deep into Tobio’s bones, washing him in guilt. "It's why- it's the reason why you had been avoiding me."The quietness doesn’t weigh as much as Shouyou’s words does once they sink in."Yeah, well.” Tobio snarls, defensive, and dumbstruck, “you were avoiding me as well."...It's their first time and Tobio wants it to be good for the both of them.





	the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [craziiwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/craziiwolf/gifts).



> this is cass's au so i'd like to make a few things known for those who haven't heard of it!  
> \- this takes place in another planet, and it's always night-time there  
> \- lube doesn't really exist so ta-da have a plant for substitute
> 
> this is a very VERY belated birthday gift to cass!! thank you so much for your gift to me last time, i hope i've paid my appreciation in return with this. i am so happy we get to be friends, something that i still marvel over and find it unbelievable every now and then!! i hope you'll enjoy this <3

When Tobio first heard about the sun, he thought they’d be better off without it. He swore on these words, swallowed the view hook, line, and sinker, but once his wings grew big enough to carry him up high into sky, and his eyes tasted the bright blue colors for the first time, he came to see the world a bit more differently since then.

After all, they live in a world where the sun doesn't reach them, a world enshrouded in cold air and cold colors from the lights emitted by many plants and creatures. But still, it’s times like these that makes Tobio wish for the sun to rise over their heads, to bask them in its warm glare- to help him find his tiny soulmate.

He’s been soaring through the lands for a little while now; flying low and slow, in search of a nest-like hair that burns with the vibrancy of the color orange. It should be easy, he’s done this for about two, six or _eight_ more times, and yet, the task always finds a way to be more daunting somehow than the last time. Then again, _Shouyou is small,_ he reasons, annoyingly unpredictable too, but his massive wings were what constantly gave him away in the past, but now that they’re no longer there, Shouyou exists much smaller than ever.

It takes some time, but eventually, he spots him. There, out in the plain fields, abreast of a lake, is where Shouyou sits, legs-crossed and lost in his thoughts.

A loud gust of wind swayed the billows of leaves and bushes as Tobio's wings carry him down to the grounds, a few feet away from the boy’s behind. If Shouyou notices him, he says no word, goes about treating his presence unsaid with a dust of avoidance drizzled atop. So, Tobio stays in the shadows, waiting, as his eyes lay bare on Shouyou.

The lake flushes as Shouyou dips his hand in, rings of glowing orange rippling through the water's body. Beneath the surface, a swarm of fishes begin to circle around Shouyou's hand; swimming, fleeting, hopelessly stuck in a roundabout as though they’ve never seen a light in their lives.

But, Tobio could see why. The fishes’ curiosity and awe come from an understanding; Shouyou, after all, is the kind of glimmering light which creatures crave to see, he’s an embodiment of hope and strength entirely carved in warm flesh, a magnetic charm that Tobio can’t imagine anyone could ever pull themselves away from, not even himself.

And so, though Tobio remains tight-lipped, tongue-tied, with fists clenched, he goes on to join the boy’s side.

The last time they exchanged their words, it was few hours ago, coated in poison and equipped with thorns to prick. It began with a trivial matter, as always, but this is something that should have stayed lighthearted, but quickly sprouted from a small seed into a tree as they feed into its fire. Though their wings had not erupted into flames, it doesn’t erase the sting or the strain knotted within their ties. But, still, it’s _bad_ , because they had only gotten better, had only gotten past through the big rocky hurdles when they had to get in another big fight. Now, Tobio fears all of their efforts would go to a waste as they might have to start from the scrap again.

Beneath his steps, crunches of leaves fill the empty racket with a few crickets joining in the background. It stretches on for a little further, a tide Tobio doesn’t wish to interpose, even as the crunches fade to a stop when he sits down next to the boy.

The hard part comes in now. A fears settles in, dreads that his puff of even a single word would break the quiet and peace, a skill-set of a lifetime he so happens to be very good at. He knows better though, that it isn’t up to silence, nor is it up to the hours and minutes, but up to him- to _them_ , to patch up the wounds they’ve inflicted on themselves.

So, he tries to wrack his brain for a good second then- rummaging through for a phrase or even a question, anything that could help knock them out of this incongruity they’re in as long as they get to move forward. So, he doesn’t quite rethink about the question he settles on as he simply blurts it out.

“How does it feel?”

The air somehow flinches along with them at the question. He feels his body, and the core of it shrinking in as he spots Shouyou’s eyes narrowing at him from the side.

He’s right. He shouldn’t have talked at all.

“What?” Shouyou asks, “to have no wings?”

Tobio hesitates, but he nods slowly. His question is stupid, he knows this. It’s one topic neither of them have dared to lay a touch on as past experiences taught them well where it’d venture into; the times when Tobio questions Shouyou anything about his wings, often a trace of detachment is present in his responses, and it’s so avoidant, so full of yearning, so obviously blatant of _lies_ , and with each passing question, the fence set between them gets bigger, and _bigger,_ he wonders how there’s still more room for it to grow.

But for once, Shouyou actually _thinks_ about answering this question. It’s written all over his face, in the drift of his hand as Shouyou pulls it out from the water, the fishes zipping away from the circle as soon as the lake begins to lose its glowing touch.

“Pretty much like when we were kids,” Shouyou answers, “when our wings were still growing. Except…”

 _‘Except, they aren’t kids anymore,’_ his mind caps the sentence for him.

Except, they’ve all grown now, and so should have their wings too with the promise of being fully in bloom, prosperous in its length and beauty. Not at all are they supposed to be ripped away from them, cracking along a big piece out of one’s life.

The grievous details from that day aren’t anything to be forgotten. It’s there, deeply engraved into his memory, chained up in a pit like a coffin in grave that he’s been forced to peer into now and then as a cold, harsh reminder. Tobio doesn’t forget about the burning throbs in his back, the changing colors of his feathers from black to white, the intense fear soaking his whole body up.

He doesn’t forget the shakiness of his hands, the nausea which sits at the back of his throat when he discovered Shouyou against the rock, blood seeping from his body into the water, and what had been left of Shouyou's wings.

A life without his wings, Tobio tries to envision it.

Shackled to the grounds, vulnerable to dangers, with his freedom stripped away all because he lost a few of his limbs- a chill surges over him. It’s something he doesn’t dare to experience, not even if it means to trade for a longer life, because it’s something so wicked, so twisted, but it’s also something very real, a nightmare Shouyou has to live through every single day no matter how much or how hard he cries to wake up from it.

The familiar tingling sensation in his wings returns, and Tobio wants to chase it away.

He reaches out to touch Shouyou's wings. A light touch is all he intends, a stroke of feather gesture meant to be comfort, but it doesn’t stop Shouyou from flinching. Tobio pauses in his tracks. A part of him tells him to stop, but another part of him too implores him to keep touching, to feed Shouyou all kinds of spoiling touches until there’s no longer dwelling pain, but he ends up sitting there tense and stiff, hand awkwardly resting on Shouyou’s wings. He waits for a sign that tells him to back off, but it never comes.

What he hears instead is a breath of words, "I wish they’d come back quick," a hopeless wish carried off with a wind, and into the evening. Tobio wishes they could come back quick, too.

He doesn’t have to look to know that Shouyou is spilling with tears in that moment. He doesn’t have to tilt his head or steal even a small glance, not when he could feel the wings trembling, could feel its idle attempts to shelter itself and the boy’s body away from the world’s view.

So, he does the favor for him; he stretches out one of his wings, encases Shouyou’s tiny frame and tucks him into its layers of warmth. Tobio doesn’t quite know what to say at this point- but words aren’t needed it seems, because soon enough, Shouyou is leaning into him, curling into his big wings with cheeks mushed against the thick feathers, no doubt making himself feel at home.

It’s like this, Tobio begins to inspect the small pair of wings, fingers tracing over the arch of them, rejoicing in delight as they shiver under his touch, knuckles bared across the bones. They dance along the lines, exploring every nook of it when he drags them over the trunk where they joined, then strokes them once, twice-

A breathy moan escapes past Shouyou’s lips.

They both freeze. Even in the shade of his wings, he still catches the tip of Shouyou’s ears flushing a bright red.

Curious, and perhaps a little more determined, Tobio traces the bare outline one more time.

Shouyou squeaks in alarm. “Wait–”

Tobio cuts him off, “does it feel good?”

Shouyou doesn’t answer.

So, Tobio pokes at him again. “Does this...” He slides a light pressure across the feathers, and prods his fingertips into them a little harder. “...feel good?”

Shouyou’s lids flutter, gasping out an ever so quiet, _“yes.”_

 _More,_ Tobio thinks, _more_. He likes it, wants it, _craves_ to hear more of it, to reap himself more of that noise, of such a sensational sound. He couldn’t help but bend over, place a chaste kiss on the curve of feathered limbs which twitch again immediately at the contact. They keep twitching, quivering even as Tobio’s lips glides across them till they reach the skin of Shouyou’s back, delivering a palpable imprint. However, he doesn't stop there. His kisses continues, lit like a firefly, peppered all over the wings as his grip on their column tightens with every passing kiss.

In a trice, a wild fire consumes him whole.

It takes him by control, seizes his wings until they’re both fully stretched out, tufts puffing out so to shelter them both out of the world’s sight, ready to let them get lost in their own world. His hands sneak down to grab a hold of Shouyou’s hips, and he buries the crook of his nose against the boy's neck. Tobio breathes him in deeply, shoulders shaking slightly as Shouyou trembles under his ministrations.

They lie there, stealing these few moments for themselves to simply soak in each other’s presence. And he knows right there and then, they both could feel it; the flare of their soulmate bond, blazing to life, starting its steady beat through the run of their veins. It feels different this time, it isn’t dull or slow, because this entirely feels like two parts of a bridge coming together to meet again, like a puzzle becoming whole with one last piece, but then-

Tobio is ripping away from him, from the fire within him- within _them-_ because he knows what this is, and he wants to stop it before it rages out of control.

“I,” Tobio rasps, then tries to lie- pathetically- to save his face. “Da… Daichi. He- he needs us.”

He doesn't even wait for an answer when he gets onto his knees. He’s ready to walk away, to _fly_ away- vanish beyond the world’s edge in hopes for this incident to be consigned to oblivion when a pull on his wrist tugs him back before he could make his first move. He’s glowering, pissed, and he’s also ready to tell the boy to _let go_ , when his breath stills the minute he looks down, words on his tongue suddenly too heavy to spill. He ends up swallowing them back, taking a step back, as his legs, as well as his wings, loses their momentary urge to fleet.

Shouyou stares at him all mouth-opened, eyes blown wide with glittering rings which glitter tints of lust and hope _._ He can feel it calling out to him, trying to lure him in, promising him showers of raptures to drown in, and it almost gets him, his resolve nearly cracks into smithereens but he’s learned better, has learned how to practice his restraints, so when he gets to pull his gaze away, it’s with a draining sense of applaud he gives himself in his head.

“Let’s head back.” He says, hand slipping out of Shouyou's grip.

Shouyou doesn’t do anything. He doesn't say a word either, just sits there, and lets Tobio go like he’s a puppet tied up in strings, mindlessly going with the flow where the lines are pulled into. He probably realizes then, Tobio reasons, has now grown aware that it was only the heat of the moment they’ve gotten themselves tangled up in, that it’s something he might not even be interested to do.

Yet, when he thinks back to the look Shouyou had given him earlier, everything about it screamed so the very otherwise. His look permeated desire, a wish for more, a desire, a _want_ for him- like _he wants_ _him_. Still, no matter how much Tobio tries to convince himself that his mind is playing a cruel, cruel trick on him, that it’s only a subconscious part of it telling him what he really wants to indulge in, the burn inside of him tells him of an ache says _yes,_ Shouyou does want him just as much as he wants Shouyou.

 _But no, this isn’t time for him to get distracted now,_ he scolds himself.

He admits, he aches for Shouyou. He aches for him, and had been so for sometime, but... what they had doesn’t feel _right._  He reasons it might be because they have only reconciled, or because they have only started to learn how to love each other through the harsh, rough rocking waves their ship sails in- but it could also be  a little bit of both, but all he knows is that it feels way too early, way too soon. In that second, he knows what’s wrong: he wants the moment to be perfect and right, not after a fight, and certainly not when he doesn’t quite know _what_ to do.

Instead of his wings, Tobio chooses to walk on his feet as he leads the way back. Shouyou follows after him quietly from behind.

* * *

In one part of the forest where danger is least emanated, the pack had their homes high up in the trees, veiled between the thick branches and leaves.

Some new installments had been built in recently. There’s a ladder now, twisted from chunky green vines hanging from the trees, and bridges made from wooden planks and ropes all of which connects from one area to another, and all of this were done entirely for Shouyou’s convenience. To no one’s surprise, the boy had opposed to this strongly at first. He’s shouted to them that despite his lack of wings, he’s as mighty as ever, that he could still climb and jump from one tree to another like he used to when he was a kid, but the insistence of many compared to one have prevailed over his with smoothest effort.

“We don’t want you to die just yet if you happened to have a nasty fall,” is how Daichi persuades, “and these trees are _high._ Plus, there’s so many of them- but there’s only _one_ of you.”

Shouyou doesn’t try to complain after that, although his headstrong will still brings him around swinging from one branch to another once in a while.

But so far, their home is safe, warm and secured. While a few stay in the trunks of their own tree, some huts had been pulled together as roofs for others’ heads to live under, others are facilities mainly storages for foods and items. Then in the center of all these connecting dots, it’s where the pack meets, greets and eat together: the bonfire. Around a stack of logs on the ground are stones placed in a circle, each for a member to sit on, and above them is a clearing of any canopies, a leeway given to the starry sky.

The place isn’t only for them to feast on their meal though, sometimes they do activities together for no other reason than strengthening their bonds. Like how at the moment, their hands are currently full of leaves and pins, busy weaving baskets as most of their old ones have already ebbed away with decay. Some weave elegantly, others are mediocre, a few more of others are simply making heaps of mess. Tobio is one of them sadly, lips skewed angrily as he fails to properly sew together even one patch of leaves for the tenth time. He ends up crushing them in one hand, disposing it into the pile with the rest of his own wreckage. From the side, he hears Tsukishima snickering at him, and Tobio glares and glares at him, appalled by Tsukishima’s own well progress of basket that he nearly tries to deck it when Suga calls for him to his side on his way to the food storage.

It catches him off guard, makes him wonder, and leaves him to brood over any his wrongdoings through their whole trip to the hut where Suga voices his intent then.

“So,” Suga starts, “what’s wrong, Kageyama?”

For a minute, Tobio stares at him dumbly. The man pulls a couple of fruits out from a chest and lets Tobio takes his time to have it sink in. Four ticks later, a five, then six, Tobio finally realizes what he’s been asked. “Huh?” He sputters.

“Your face.” Suga grins at him, and it anchors him to immediately try smooth the deep creases in his forehead. “It gives you away much more easily than you think.”

Tobio appraises this; reading people is a skill set Suga learned to be adept at, but it’s a skill Tobio gets to grasp at by the teeth of it. A white lie would be futile to give, he knows this; the last time he did, it didn’t go well when his head fell victim to a hard chop. So, he shuffles in his place, _might as well tell him,_ he guesses, and steels himself.

"I… I have something to ask.”

“And what’s that?” Suga implores.

"Er… I... How would you....” Tobio tries- really, he _tries_ , but he only succeeds in coloring his face a bright shade of cherry. A disappointing scowl takes over. He huffs, frowning, and steers his head away. “Never mind. This is embarrassing.”

At this point, Suga finishes plucking the food out, its share enough to be eaten by everyone. He frees a blade from another chest, halving one of the fruits open and scrape out the flesh. Tobio assists him on this as he peels open the rest of the portion.

It’s not until Suga reaches cutting his third piece open that he pipes up. “Hm… I once tried to climb an elephant.”

Tobio blinks at the sudden upbringing. “Oh.” He says, unsure but mindful.

“Then the elephant shook me off.”

“... Okay?”

“And then, I landed in its poop.” Suga keeps up, lilting, “and the elephant pooped on me afterwards.”

Tobio’s mind captures the visualization for him. His mouth twitches in a grimace. “Ew.”

“Yup!” Suga chirps, and he sounds too jovial for someone who’s just shared his streak of misfortune. ”So, what is it that’s embarrassing you?”

Only then does it dawn on Tobio the point of their idle talk. His shoulders slack, swamped with the gratitude he feels for the charm Suga wields to help ease him into talking. It isn't the first time Tobio had ever come to him after all- or _well_ , isn’t the first time Suga had ever come to him. He always knows somehow, whether Tobio has found himself in a nitpick, and knows how to maneuver his way through to come in. As cheeky as the man could be, he’s good at dispelling the worries Tobio has in a way others don’t, and he’s sure others feel the same way. It’s what makes Suga the easiest person to open up to and confide.

“Um… I don’t think it’s the kind of ‘embarrassing’ that you’re thinking,” says Tobio.

“Oh, yeah?” Suga bends over and hooks onto a coconut cup nearby, a defying look worn on him. “Try me.” He dares, then takes a long gulp from his drink.

“Okay,” Tobio concedes, “how do you have sex with someone?”

The effect is instantaneous.

Suga turns to his side, sprays of water tacking the timber floor as the rest of it ends up choking him to coughs. “Woah, okay,” he says, wheezing. His drink sets back onto the floor, sending a heavy thunk through the room. "You certainly _have_ tried me."

Once he recovers from his fit, he stares at Tobio, eyes kindled with wildness and scrutiny swirling atop. Tobio posts him a confused look in return.

“What?”

“I was…” Suga says, “... _not_ expecting you to be straightforward.”

“It’s just sex,” muses Tobio.

"Didn't you just say that you felt embarrassed?" Suga puzzles, torn between confusion and amusement. “Anyway, so… you want to know how sex works."

"No, I know how it works." Tobio tells him. "I mean... but... like, _how?"_

Suga squints at him.  “How?”

"Yeah." Tobio nods. "How?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like..." Tobio thinks. Putting it into words is hard. "What if... how do you… start it before the actual...?"

A few thoughtful taps drums against Suga’s chin when a snap goes off in off his head. “Oh! I get it now, I think. So, you meant your question to be more like," he gestures his hands, zooming from one point of speck to another, "like… what you need to do before the penetration?”

Tobio considers this. He doesn't know what the phrase precisely entails, but it sounds pretty much in line with what he has in mind; he knows how sex works, just not in clear-cut details, but the possibility of causing Shouyou- or either of them, really- some pain is a thought both unwanted and unpleasant.

“Something like that, I guess.” He decides, hoping it’d lead him to a wanted answer.

And a wanted answer, he gets. Suga rises from his seat, motions for the clueless Tobio to follow his steps, and together, they flit to a box of woven leaves placed by the corner of the hut. Suga rummages through the items, things Tobio does not know what each of them are specifically, though generally, they are all… herbs? _Plants?_

“Found it!” He hears the man's exclaim, and he doesn’t get enough time to lean over when something is shoved right into his arms.

Tobio blinks, and his eyes trails down to… well, a _plant_. A piece of a plant, to be more precise. It looks like it had been cut off, separated from their main body. It’s thick, green, filled with jelly-like substance on the inside as he inspects the cut section, and he makes a questioning noise when he pokes a finger into its softness, inquisitive.

“What... is this?” He wonders, glancing between the strange plant and the man.

“Aloe vera.” Suga smiles. “And I’m sure you know what to do with it.”

At first, he doesn’t get it. One wheel at the time, the gears in his head finally clink.

"Oh. _Oh._ " He says, feeling sheepish and dumb, and _embarrassed_ , when a doubt hits him. "Wait, isn't this... food? Or some kind of medicine..."

"Don't worry about it!" Suga winks, draining the doubt out of him with a smile. " It works great. Trust me on this."

* * *

Tobio’s tree is a little far away from the rest. The tree stands in a niche spot with an enormous space naturally burrowed into its massive trunk that’s his home, equipped with adequate lighting and shrouded in the right temperature that isn’t too hot nor too cold. He stays in his home sometimes, especially on the days where thunder rumbles through the sky, splattering heavy pearls of water into the topsoil.

And, this is one of those days.

It’s here in the comfort of his wooden trunk, he spends his time busy mulling over putting the aloe vera to use. He watches the rain trickle from the leaves in droplets, stamping out his boredom by imagining a small race between the blobs, and tries not to think over the plant that remains very much unused for the past week, kept away in a basket, hidden and preserved.

Not that Tobio isn’t taking his chances. If anything, he _is_ trying. He waits, waits, and waits. He follows every chance he gets to strike, but every time he does get a hold of it, it slips out of his fingertips without fail. It’s his own fault too, all because he doesn’t know _how_ to take control of the moment. Words aren’t his strong forte, that much is obvious, but it's not like he could bring the small piece of plant with him anywhere he goes either despite how convenient it sounds, but then that would be weird, and he can already imagine the mortification it’d rally, so he ends up conjuring every single scenario possible.

Albeit, the building tension between them has been growing noticeable lately. It stacks up bit by bit, added through sporadic ticks that comes in smallest touch or slightest bit of eye contact. He first thought it was the remnants from their recent fight, a compulsory disorientation they had to go through before overcoming it and thrive, until he realizes it’s not what that is.

The answer is there, present in the way Tobio tries not to let his eyes linger too long on Shouyou’s thighs or when he catches the boy’s intent stare on him a few times. It’s not what he thought it was because it’s muted lust; desires covered in veils as they tip toe around each other.

But then… what if it had all just been his imagination? What if he had read the tension wrong- had read the messages all wrong? What if the tension is not the kind he thought it is, but the kind that demands his presence to be gone? _What, then?_

It isn’t though. Deep inside, he knows this- he _feels_ this. It’s not the same burn he felt the last time they had to put up with each other after their fights because this- this type of burn feels different, _is_ different, so unlike the times when they wanted nothing else more than to bash each other's head into a rock. Yet, it’s likely he’s overthinking this too as he keeps computing the risk razing what they have into the ground all over a tangled moment. So, he considers on letting the opportunity go then, wait for another ten or twenty years for it to come again in exchange for saving their relationship, but then- _but then-_

But then, Shouyou comes to him.

“Aren’t you going to do it?” A voice calls out to him from behind, shatters him from the trance the rain fixed him up in and when he looks, Shouyou is right there, at the entrance of his tree hollow.

An indescribable expression handles his face. It’s open, _raw_ , sculpted with a terrifying intensity and wilderness in his eyes that it tingles the hair on Tobio’s nape.

“Do what?” He fumbles, but he knows- they _both_ do. They both know what Shouyou is saying.

Shouyou bridles. He stalks forward, and it makes Tobio stand from the windowsill he’s settled on. His chest is hoisted, and his wings though small and growing, he could see them drawn out in a tight line, ready for confrontation.

“You know exactly what I mean,” Shouyou flares up, “I can feel it from you, too, you know.” A different look settles in then, and this time, it’s filled of unspoken sobriety, it seeps deep into Tobio’s bones, washing him in guilt. "It's why- it's the reason why you had been avoiding me."

The quietness doesn’t weigh as much as Shouyou’s words does once they sink in.

"Yeah, well.” Tobio snarls, defensive, and dumbstruck, “you were avoiding me as well."

His gaze tears away. He doesn’t know where to look, _doesn’t know_ _what to do,_ when a slap lands on both of his cheeks, compels him to turn back and peer into a pair of eyes, all honey and star-glazed.

Like a switch, he turns at loss. He becomes slow, sluggish and apathetic, that when Shouyou leads him through, he just lets him, lets his hands be grabbed and be put onto the small breadth of Shouyou’s chest. The air effectively gets punched out of Tobio once he finally notes on their size difference. He marvels in silence, admires how the imprint of his hand could cover nearly the entirety of Shouyou’s chest.

A breeze passes by them in few ticks. Slowly, Tobio drags his eyes back up to the same look on Shouyou’s face earlier.

 _‘Do it,’_ is what his look screams.

So, with a deep breath, he presses his hand into Shouyou's chest, wallows in the spreading warmth and how the moment feels so real, so tangible.

Tobio steps closer to him, though hesitant, starts to move his hands around as guided by Shouyou’s own until that _something_ starts to kick in again- and it spurs him on to start feeling around the boy at his own will. It’s like this then, Tobio begins to grow curious of the power of his touches- he only got to witness a small taste of it that day- wonders what more could he do, what more kinds of responses he’d get just from touching Shouyou.

He starts this by kneading at the base of Shouyou's wings, observes the way the small wings had frozen, stuttering for a good few seconds before they slump. His other hand moves down, fastening a possessive grip on the ridge of his waist. Tobio bends down, blows a hot heavy air over Shouyou’s neck and senses the pleasant shivers against his body.

“Is this okay?” Tobio asks, pleads for it to be okay, as he pulls them closer, their bodies flushed up against each other with a welcoming heat trickling through their clothes.

“More than okay,” Shouyou sighs against him. “But I want _more.”_

Without another thought, he pulls Tobio in by the neck and kisses him _hard._ It’s not their first time and it feels a bit out of place too, but like many other things, it’s easy to adjust, and once he does, the sparks in his chest jumps, eyelids droop in favor of the press of their lips which tastes like fate and destiny sewed together. Tobio wolfs down the softness of Shouyou's lips, drinks them in greedily as his fingers dance along the ridges, along the smooth planes of his body. The cold doubts rooted in his chest soon ease away, replaced by an easy warmth, pooling and stirring low in his groin.

As Tobio fiddles with Shouyou's wings, he moves the hand on his waist up and sneaks it beneath his shirt. A sharp intake of air rushes through Shouyou’s nose, cajoled by the spark the contact of their skin bring. Shouyou's skin isn't pure velvety, but a piece of it is. A plentiful of bumps have met Tobio’s fingers, so have the marred uneven lines perceptible to touch. But it's all the more that makes Shouyou feel _good_ , a reminder that the boy isn’t an ethereal divine creature but real, _breathing_ , and living, and this reminder intensifies when Tobio links up his hand with the other on Shouyou’s wings-

Suddenly, Shouyou pulls away from the kiss, looks at him through the wild cross flutter of his lashes.

They speak through their eyes.

 _'What's wrong,'_ Tobio thinks.

 _'My wings.'_ Shouyou's eyes seem to say.

Tobio just shoots him a few blinks. His eyes softens eventually with understanding, before they smooth into reassurance. His hands glide from the softness of feathers to grip at Shouyou’s thighs from behind. Shouyou picks up the cue, complying all too easily with a wrap his legs around Tobio's torso as he lifts him up. He brings them to his place of rest, atop of leaves bunched together, soft and fuzzy more or less like their feathers.

"Shouyou," Tobio says just as he gently lays him down. "I..."

"You...?" Shouyou tilts his head, lazily blinking up at him.

Tobio forgets what he wants to say. So, he shakes his head, pulls back to remove his shirt. As he discards himself of his shirt, he could sense Shouyou's eyes on him the entire time, could feel his longing to uncover, to explore the bends and curves of Tobio's body. The boy is just as shameless in pursuing his desire too, his small hands do not hesitate to reach out, and Tobio shudders when they squeeze over his arms, feeling the bulge of his muscles.

"Not fair." He hears Shouyou murmur.

Tobio’s eyes narrow into a suspicious glare. _"Hah?"_

"I'm saying,” Shouyou pouts. “It's not fair that you always look so good."

"Yeah, _well,_ you look good too." Tobio shoots back, flustered. "And," he mutters, sliding his palms up to take a hold of Shouyou's waist again and earns himself a soft gasp, "you feel good, too."

“Tobio...” Shouyou pleads, bites on his own lips, shy. “More- _please?”_

 _“Shit,”_ Tobio grits his teeth.

It’s far beyond him to even think of _not_ giving into his temptation now, an urge Shouyou eagerly feeds into with a lick of his lips and eyes deceivingly innocent. He backs away for a small trip of lube, drags his heavy knees with him which no doubt wants to stay with the bundle of orange that rests on his bed.

He barely stands when Shouyou whines, “nooo- where are you going?”

“Dumbass, I- I need to prepare you first.”

Retrieving the plant from the basket suddenly feels like a tedious task, but triumph floods over him after he manages. When he comes back to the bed, his breath gets reeled in like a fish on hook for what awaits him isn’t any bait, but a delicious sight of Shouyou, ridden of his clothes, all open for _him_. He’s… pretty, alluring; his cock strains against his stomach, and his legs are spread, the teasing little puckering hole revealed in between.

The tent in Tobio’s pants grows, and it keeps growing, and growing with every bits of treat that’s Shouyou’s body his gaze greedily takes in and by the time they reach his face, pupils locked on each other, he’s fully hard by then.

The fire in his blood runs feral again, and only one thought comes to mind: he’s never wanted to fuck Shouyou so badly.

But he’s not the first one to pounce. It’s Shouyou again- it’s him, _it’s always him-_ who crawls towards him, beckoning for him to be seated back on the bed with a call of his finger, and _fuck,_ would Tobio do anything for him- would steer through lava for him- and he’s rendered powerless once again. He allows himself be pulled in by the strings, the aloe vera abandoned at his side as he drops himself onto the heap of leaves, legs stretched out.

When Shouyou moves, it’s sensual, hungry, _predatory_ , and when his hands brushes up against his thighs, sparking a jerk from Tobio, he just breathes a laugh. Tobio would have swat at him if it isn’t for the sudden warmth casting over his crotch. The orange boy slips in easy between his legs, hands fixed at the hem of his shorts and starts its tug way down to his feet.

Tobio bursts with relief when his dick finally breaks free from its confinements, savoring the temporary chill until a hot breath ghosts over his skin. He barely registers the fingers in Shouyou’s mouth before they touch him. His hips jumps up, mouth opened. He looks down, stuck in a watch as Shouyou’s drool-coated fingers trail from the nether part of his cock, from the protruding veins to his balls where Tobio hisses. Shouyou looks so in awe, fascinated, and as he nestles his cheeks up against Tobio’s thigh, one hand digging into the toned flesh, he looks up at him, looks _into_ him, and Tobio doesn’t know how to look away. He ends up swimming in those brown eyes, drowning, just as fate has decided for him.

“Tobio,” Shouyou softly moans out, desperate, “I want you.”

Tobio wants him too.

His hand jerks out, and he grabs a fistful of Shouyou’s hair, _pulls_ on it hard enough for Shouyou to gasp. Then gently, he leads his face away from his thigh, guides him to the tip of his cock where his pink pretty mouth presses into. Shouyou still gazes at him with those wide, blown eyes.

“Suck,” Tobio commands, and Shouyou does just that.

He starts with tentative little licks, little laps, littered up and down the length of his girth. It’s cute, he admits, but it’s _torturous_ in a way that makes his knuckles clenched tight, impatience reined in before he ends up pounding into Shouyou’s mouth. Slowly, the licks grow bolder, longer, and _harder,_ granting him much needed pleasure as Tobio groans at the particular press of tongue Shouyou holds against the base of his foreskin. Soon enough, Shouyou has him swallowed up in his mouth, cock wrapped in warmth and wetness though he couldn’t reach the entirety of him. He’s _messy_ too as he slurps him up, drool dribbling down from his chin and soaking his own balls.

As Shouyou continues to give him a surprisingly decent blowjob, Tobio opts a second to focus on his wings.

He strokes through them, heeds the details they’ve grown since the last time he did his proper study. It’s not much, but they have grown; few parts of the wings have filled out, and so had a few feathers emerged in what used to be bare spots. He ruffles them- couldn’t resist- and the wings flutter under his attention.

Tobio’s heart swells.

He wants to keep loving Shouyou through and through till his wings blooms again, bigger, faster and better.

A sudden need surges over him. It’s the same side that wants to spoil the boy all touches from that day, and it demands him, compels him to let Shouyou know that he’s getting better, that he’s _loved_ despite any adversity.

He pats on Shouyou’s shoulder and when he looks up, mouth still full of him, Tobio then tells him to, “get off.”

Confusion flickers in brown irises, but Shouyou obeys. He gets off with a pop, leaving Tobio’s cock still very much glazed in saliva, and shifts to sit up only to be pushed onto his back. His legs are pried open, and it’s Tobio’s turn to be in between them now. Shouyou makes a noise, but doesn’t complain otherwise.

As Tobio hovers above him, he feels the escalate of his heart.

They roar in his rears, beating dull drums, as he becomes aware of the bumps he gets to explore, the grains, the faded scars, in much greater details. He wants to sing praises to every nook and cranny of Shouyou’s body, wants to worship them until they start their own chorus of prayers. Everything he’s been aching for is now laid out in front of him, waiting for him to start his feast. He doesn’t hold back, he dives in, gratifies his hunger by latching his mouth onto one of the brown nubs on Shouyou’s chest, satisfaction saturating his pride at Shouyou’s cry as he pushes up into him more.

This- he loves _this_. It’s what he wants, the noises he craves, and now that he gets to indulge in this, gets to uncover all the kinds of things that makes Shouyou noisy, the excitement wears his patience thinner. _But this is their first time,_ he scolds himself with a reminder. This is their first time, and he wants it to be perfect, for the two of them to feel good and great.

He proceeds with this mission in mind, trails his own kisses of drool down Shouyou’s chest- a payback for his clumsy blowjob- and fumbly reaches for the plant he’s left abandoned aside. The gel is cold, soft on his two fingers as he digs in to scoop some out.

The atmosphere veers, crackles with whips of chills and nerves, when Tobio brings his fingers up to the gap between Shouyou’s thighs.

Shouyou lets out a noise at the cold damp tips resting at his entrance. He tries to sit up, but Tobio denies him, keeps him pinned against the bed with the other hand, and fiddles with the bud. He pinches them, pulls on them, tends to their care while his mouth paints the canvas of Shouyou’s navel red. He starts poking his finger into the hole, but the walls feels too clamped, too tense—

“Shou,” he prompts, “I need you to relax.”

It takes a bit, but Tobio understands. _This is their first time._ He waits, watches as small puffs leaves Shouyou in billows, and the skin of his teeth drilling into his lips. Soon, the muscles relax enough for him to finally prod his way in with a little pressure. It’s only halfway of his finger he stops at where he hears a hitch of breath.

“Does it hurt?” Tobio mutters against the dip beside Shouyou’s belly.

“No.” Shouyou croaks out, and spreads his legs a little further apart, takes in more of Tobio’s finger.

Tobio kisses his stomach for one last time before he moves, heaves his other hand along with him, to the part he’s always fantasized of holding.

Shouyou’s thighs are thick, _soft_ , so full of solid flesh and muscles that when he presses his hand into them, it’s impossible to stop, so satisfying to senses as they mould to the shape of his squeeze. He bites into the other thigh, unable to combat his temptation, and they taste just as he’d imagine they’d be, pliant and smooth. He squeezes, kisses, licks, and bites, ever so rotating the row of this pattern, and he relishes the way Shouyou’s thighs tremble in his hold.

He doesn’t forget about the finger in Shouyou, of course. He brings it in and out, in and out, circles around the rings of wall, then in and out until the second finger is ready to join. Once the two fingers link up, he does it slower this time- the boy’s hiss doesn’t go unnoticed, but he tries to ebb the discomfort away by giving him inside a massage, a few stretches, until he’s reaching in deep, until a quiet moan vacates Shouyou’s mouth.

 _He’s prepared now,_ Tobio barely pulls himself together after he extracts his fingers, _Shouyou’s ready for him now._

Tobio draws back onto his knees, rakes his eyes all over Shouyou’s frame one more time, darkening at the view. He hasn’t even fucked Shouyou yet, but the boy already looks so out of it, so positively wrecked, it somehow elevates Tobio’s arousal for him even more. With a generous amount of gel he scoops out of the plant, he slathers his throbbing cock with it, and now, he’s ready for Shouyou too.

Tobio grips him by the back of his thighs, marveling over the softness of them one more time as he drags Shouyou up onto his lap, and aligns the tip of his cock right up against the entrance. Shouyou pants, arching up into him and wraps his arms around Tobio’s neck, bringing them closer. Instinct brings Tobio to expand the span his wings, encircling them, prepared to give them an extra layer of solitude and security.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Tobio starts pushing in into him just as Shouyou pushes down on him. They both moan, joined together by the same pleasure, and inch by inch deeper, the connection pulls up Tobio even higher through the clouds, a hazy spin of dream blurring his head.

Once he’s fully sheathed in, he gasps- they both gasp, for what comes over them isn’t a shower but waves- huge waves- of a new sensation.

It’s the fire again, but this time, it’s much more _intense_. It doesn’t only burn through their blood, it burns the whole of their bodies, from the tip of their wings to the curl of their toes, but it isn’t bad, it’s pleasant, it’s welcomed, it feels like bathing in warm water on cold days, like taking flight into the bright blue, blue sky after being engulfed in a cold blue world for so long. It’s at this point too where they discover a change- the dark wood of Tobio’s tree hollow, the floor, the walls, the ceiling, have begun to glow blue around them.

“Tobio—” Shouyou calls out for him, rasping, _“move.”_

He moves, and it takes all of his will to not start pounding into him, because it feels so… _good_ . A pleasure he’s never tasted before. _This is their first time_. He leans in, pokes his nose into the gap slotted between Shouyou’s ear and jawline, and kisses at the column of his neck. The walls are snugly fit around his cock, and he’s loving every second of it, the warm wetness of it, and he thinks he doesn’t mind if they were to go slow all the way, because this- _it’s perfect._ It’s just as what he wanted, what he wants, and it feels _right_. His hands move from Shouyou’s thighs to settle them around his waist.

Shouyou matches along with him in his rhythm, thrusting downwards just as Tobio moves up. But it doesn’t last- because after a while, as Shouyou shakes, he grips onto Tobio’s shoulders tight, pulls himself up until the tip of Tobio’s cock is all that’s left in him, then _slams_ himself down, hard. Tobio’s hips jerk at this, thrusting in even deeper, and answers a long, loud moan to Shouyou’s own gasp.

The swift thrust leaves a crack in their slow pace, and this is where they decide to shatter it completely and set up a new pace.

Tobio grabs a handful of Shouyou’s ass, something that makes Shouyou instantly keen and push down into his palm, but he doesn’t get to because Tobio thrusts up into him again, rocking into him.

When Tobio realizes he hasn’t touched Shouyou yet, he grabs him, squeezes it, thumbs it, and _shit,_ his cock throbs harder inside as Shouyou tips his head back, and he’s not just moaning, he’s also blabbering, crying, and starting a nonrhythmic stride of his own where he switches between slamming himself and grinding against the thick big cock inside him.

This pushes him to the roof. While he continues to milk Shouyou, the hand on his ass moves up, and it slides further up, _and up,_ until they reach the base of his small wings and- gives one of them a hard tug.

Shouyou goes rigid with a great bend of his body. His wings stutter, convulsing with the long stretch of seconds Tobio keeps on his grip, and his mouth just falls open, void of any noise. But then, he’s crying again, mewling when Tobio drops him on his side from his lap, bending Shouyou open with a leg over his shoulder, and slaps into him deep, into another angle, while he continuously works on Shouyou’s weeping cock and wings.

“Tobio-” Shouyou sobs out, “Tobio. _Tobio.”_

“I’m here,” Tobio tells him, panting. He leans down, kisses at the flesh of his chin. “I’m here. _I’m here.”_

With one rough thrust, a hard roll of his hips, and a jerk of the dick in his hand, Shouyou comes with a hoarse shout. He cages Tobio in with his strong legs and arms; toes curling, hands desperately trying to scratch at the back of Tobio’s shoulders as raptures douse him, spilling cum all over his stomach.

The clasps and spasm of flesh around Tobio ends it for him, too. Tobio groans out loud, edging on a whine, and he pulls Shouyou even closer, pulls at his wings even more, stuttering into him as the walls kneaded his cock tight until finally, he spills inside, filling his soulmate up with the white traces of love-making.

They lay in short quick breaths, basking in the afterglow for a minute or two until Tobio gathers enough energy to pull himself out, heeding the small sound of whimper.

He tucks back his wings first, then stumbles next to Shouyou’s side where he faces him. The fire in them is satisfied, and the cold glow within his home have begun to die down. It’s darker again, with the rain still splattering outside but in softer drops than before. But when Tobio moves closer to Shouyou- who’s still busy recovering, eyes closed and panting- the room glows again as Tobio embraces him, both of their wings flickering in spots and dots of light.

“How are you feeling?” Tobio asks him, and his voice is low, soft, tired from the bodily exertion.

“Goo— good.” Shouyou answers, and he squints open his eyes, shoots Tobio just as tired but an ever so blinding grin. He slots in into the space beneath Tobio’s chin, sighing contentedly before he dozes off to sleep. Tobio knows this by telling the pattern of Shouyou’s chest rise up and down.

Wordlessly, he reaches out a hand. He touches Shouyou’s feathered limbs one more time, enjoying their stagnation, the rest they need as they glow yellow. _But they aren’t just glowing,_ he reminds himself. They’re healing, and not just from their physical pain, but from the emotional strain they’ve suffered too.

And in Shouyou’s own yellow light, Tobio takes it to tilt his head down and admire the warm, saturating colors Shouyou is cloaked in.

He smiles, closes his eyes, and is ready for sleep to take him too.

Their world may not have the sun, but with Shouyou here, they might as well do.

**Author's Note:**

> so aye, check me out @shouyoto on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shouyoto) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/shouyoto/) <3


End file.
